Konoha Night Hunters
by Merry Beaker Fractale
Summary: Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen por mas seguro que estés de que esa es la realidad, esa seguridad precisamente el camuflaje perfecto para la realidad. ¿Que sera lo que esconde la empresa Konoha y sus integrantes?


¡Hola! Se que la gente que lee mis fics dirá "Esta dura años en actualizar y ahora sube otro fic" pues si hahaha déjenme les explico. Esta idea se me ocurrió (al igual que todas mis otras ideas) un dia bien aburrida en la escuela. Empece el fic hace como unos 8 meses pero no habia acabado el primer capitulo hasta ayer en la noche cuando de la nada me pego un ataque de inspiración para la historia. El efecto de todas las peliculas de accion que veo.

Para la gente que no me conoce pues aqui vine a subir esta historia, que se podria decir es mi primer fic que gira mas entorno a la accion que al romance pero como era de esperarse claro que abra romance. Como ya explique es una historia que se me ocurrio un dia aburrida en la escuela. Yo no me declaro una buena escritora solo hago lo que puedo para complacerlos y complacer a mi gusto por escribir. Este seria mi primer fic de accion asi que no sean duros conmigo hehehe

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del anime/manga Naruto/Naruto Shippuden NO me pertenece. Son propiedad de Masashi K. y yo solo los tomo prestados para mi historia.

**Rated M: **Violencia, sangre, uso de drogas y armas de todo tipo, sexo explicito y lenguaje obsceno

Sin mas aqui esta el fic. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

_Konoha_

La alarma resonaba en las cuatro paredes de aquella blanca habitación. Aquel dolor punzante, que taladraba lentamente hasta su cerebro, provoco que gruñera. Como pudo busco a ciegas el relejo y lo apago. Sin duda no había nada peor en la vida que un lunes. Oh, si lo había; El primer día de trabajo. Aunque de cierta manera el inicio de algo siempre parece interesante, el tener que levantarse temprano te hace ver la realidad del asunto. Porque por más emocionante o interésate que el asunto pudiera llegar a ser, levantarse temprano siempre era un martirio en especial cuando se esta acostumbrado a no hacerlo como rutina.

Se quito la cobija de enzima y se sentó en la cama. Siete con treinta de la mañana. Acomodo las largas hebras negras de cabello detrás de sus níveos hombros. Suspiro, el deber era el deber y tenia que cumplir con este. Se levanto de la cama y se estiro. Una buena ducha antes del trabajo siempre caía bien. Camino hasta el baño, que se encontraba fuera del cuarto, y entro en este.

El agua no tardo en salir de la regadera y una vez que esta tuvo la temperatura perfecta entro a la ducha. Dejo que agua relajara cada musculo de su ser. Tenia que acostumbrarse ya a la que de ahora en adelante seria su rutina diaria, o al menos entre semana. Después de veinte minutos salió del baño y se dirigió al closet. Se vistió con una falda liza negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa de bonotes blanca y un saco negro. Dejo su cabello suelto y salió del edificio en el que se encontraba su humilde vivienda.

Subió a su Mazda 6 rojo y emprendió el viaje al lugar en el cual estaría trabajando. La morena suspiro. Hacia ya meses que no tenía trabajo y estaba agradecida de que la hubiesen aceptado pues ya se estaba quedando sin dinero. Vio de reojo el reloj del estéreo, ocho con treintaicinco, por lo visto llegaría temprano en el primer día. Estaciono el auto en el gran estacionamiento del edificio de las empresas Konoha, donde ella comenzaría a trabajar. Camino hasta el lobby y espero a que la secretaria notara su presencia.

—Buenas tardes —la saludo una castaña. —¿En que le puedo ayudar?

—Busco la oficina de Tsunade —dijo la morena.

—Esta en el último piso ¿tiene cita? —la de oves azules le asintió. —Entonces proceda —le sonrió y esta se marcho en dirección a los ascensores.

Subió hasta el último piso, veinte para ser exactos. Al llegar pudo observar a otra secretaria justo enfrente de los dos ascensores. Camino hasta ella y espero a que le prestara atención.

—¿Viene por la cita con Tsunade-sama? —la morena asintió. —Su oficina esta al fondo del primer pasillo —le volvió a asentir y se marcho.

Trabajar en empresas era muy complicado pero no debía de quejarse. Después de todo le habían dado trabajo como la abogada de una de las empresas más importantes de todo Japón. Llego hasta el final de aquel pasillo, que por unos momentos le había parecido interminable. Vio a otra secretaria fuera de la que parecía la ser la oficina de su futura jefa y camino hasta ella. En ese momento se pregunto si lo único que había en esa oficina eran secretarias.

—Tsunade-sama la está esperando señorita Norrington —se levantó de su escritorio y le abrió la puerta.

La oficina era grande y contaba con mucho espacio. Justo a la entrada se encontraba una sala lo suficientemente grande como para diez personas. En las orillas había grandes estantes repletos de libros. Al final de la oficina y frente a la puerta se encontraba un gran escritorio de caoba que le daba la espalda a él gran ventanal que cubría toda esa pared y daba a una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Tokyo.

—Siéntate —le ordeno desde la silla detrás del escritorio. La puerta se cerró y esta camino hasta llegar y tomar asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. —Me alegra que hayas aceptado la oferta Alice. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —la chica negó con la cabeza pero aun así la rubia se paro y se sirvió sake en un vaso de vidrio.

—Más bien es un honor que una empresa como Konoha me haiga ofrecido trabajo —siguió con la mirada a la rubia hasta que volvió a sentarse.

—Aunque no lo creas es difícil encontrar abogados de confianza hoy en día —le dio un sorbo a su sake y comenzó a revisar los papeles que tenia en el escritorio. —Cuando vi tus referencias y que habías estudiado en Harvard. Me dije a mi misma, esta es la indicada para la empresa. Como sabrás Konoha se esta volviendo un eslabón muy importante en la economía Japonesa por lo cual eh tenido miedo de sufrir desfalcos o alguna clase de estafa —la morena asintió. —Me había costado encontrar un buen abogado pues con eso de que ya todos son unos corruptos. Por eso tú me pareciste la indicada, tienes pinta de buena persona.

—Gracias Tsunade, me alaga —le dijo con un muy leve toque carmín en sus mejillas.

—Le llamare a mi gerente para que te muestre la oficina ejecutiva. —Tsunade presiono uno de los botones del teléfono. —Shizune dile a Sakura que venga.

—Esta bien Tsunade-sama —hablo la mujer del otro lado del altavoz.

—¿Así que eres americana? —le pregunto la rubia para matar el tiempo.

—Mi madres lo es, mi padre es británico y bueno vine a Japón por que siempre me gusto mucho este país. Además mi abuelo me contaba grandes historias de cuando el vivió aquí, tal vez eso hizo que me gustara el país. —sonrió melancólicamente mientras recordaba a su abuelo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pelirosa que vestía casi el mismo tipo de ropa que la morena. Shizune cerró la puerta y la pelirosa camino hasta el escritorio.

—¿Me mando llamar Tsunade-sama?

—Si Sakura —Tsunade se paro y volteo a ver a la morena que enseguida hizo lo mismo. —Ella es Alice Norrington y será la nueva abogada de Konoha.

—Sakura Haruno, gerente general. Es un gusto —Sakura le extendió la mano y Alice la tomo.

—Igualmente.

—Sakura quiero que le muestres a Alice las instalaciones y su nueva oficina por favor —volvió a sentarse.

—Con mucho gusto. —camino hasta la puerta y espero a la Norringon.

—Con permiso. —Alice tomo su maletín y siguió a Sakura.

Caminaron un rato por los pasillos mientras la Haruno le mostraba las oficinas de los cuales ahora serian su compañeros de trabajo. Pasaron también por un comedor y una sala de estar en la cual le dijo Sakura podía ir y relajarse entre trabajos pues esta le aseguro que las jornadas podían llegar a ser algo pesadas. No lo había dudado, de hecho desde el momento en que se entero había sido aceptada, ella ya sabia lo que le esperaba al trabajar en una empresa tan grande como lo era Konoha.

—Esta será tu oficina —le indico Sakura. —La mía esta al final del pasillo por si se te ofrece algo. —Le sonrió. —Te dejo estos contratos y papeles para que los vallas revisando —le entrego unos folders con papeles. —Al rato te traigo los demás. Tsunade-sama los quiere en su escritorio en una semana junto con los reportes de los contratos finánciales que Shizune te traerá mañana.

—Esta bien —ojeo rápidamente uno de los folders.

—Ah y antes de que se me olvide —la morena poso sus oves azules en los verdes de esta. —Salimos a almorzar a las doce. Paso por ti para que almorcemos juntos y sirve que conoces a los chicos.

—Esta bien —La pelirosa se despidió y esta entro a su oficina para empezar con el trabajo.

Ya había pasado dos horas y no llevaba ni la mitad de uno de los folders. Suspiro frustrada. El antiguo abogado había cometido tantos fallos en los contratos que de seguro hubieran perderdido una gran cantidad de dinero de no a verlos encontrado. Dejo el contrato en la pila de revisados y tomo otro. Lo leyó cuidadosamente varias veces y anoto todos los errores de este en la computadora de escritorio. Una vez terminara los reportes se los mandaría a Tsunade para inmediatamente tramitar los nuevos contratos.

Checo el reporte de finanzas, el cual le indicaba las pérdidas y ganancias de cada mes, y lo comparo con las fechas de ese contrato. Al parecer el imbécil se había equivocado bien y bonito en ese contrato. No solo las clausulas estaban mal si no también las especificaciones sobre el trato de la mercancía. Y es que ese contrato no tenía ningún sentido. Hubiera sido mas fácil poner a un bebe a escribirlo, al menos hubiera tenido mas coherencia que el pedazo de papel que estaba leyendo.

—Toc, toc —le hablo Sakura desde el margen de la puerta. Alice levanto la vista. —¿Estas lista?

—Si, solo déjame término esto —tecleo unas últimas cosas en la computadora y se paro de la silla.

—¿Mucho lio?

—Como no tienes una idea.

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta el ascensor y después salieron del edificio. Cruzaron la calle hasta llegar a un restaurante elegante. La morena se sentía algo extraña, desde que había llegado a Japón no había tenidos ni un solo amigo. Tal vez el hecho de estar más concentrada buscando trabajos y un buen lugar donde vivir le había quitado ese privilegio. Pero ya que se encontraba bien instalada y con un buen trabajo se daría la libertad de hacer amigos y Sakura parecía una buena opción.

Entraron al restaurante y siguió a la pelirosa hasta una de las mesas de hasta el fondo en donde pudo observar a un grupo de amigos. Que al igual que ellas iban formalmente vestidos y por lo que le había dicho Sakura eran sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Chicos ella es Alice Norrington la nueva abogada —dijo la de oves verdes.

—Mucho gusto —les sonrió.

—Naruto Usumaki, publicidad —le extendió la mano y esta la tomo. —Es un gusto Alice-chan —le mostro una sonrisa zorruna.

—Neji Hyuga, finanzas. —Alice tomo su mano por igual.

—TenTen Ama, mercadotecnia —la morena le sonrió y tomo su mano con amabilidad. —Me alegra que te hayas unido a la corporación.

—Gracias.

—Shikamaru Nara, finanzas —la saludo con la cabeza pues se encontraba algo lejos como para darle la mano.

—Kiba Inosuka, publicidad —le sonrió y Alice le devolvió el gesto.

—Sasuke Uchiha, finanzas.

—Mucho gusto —tomo asiento junto con Sakura.

La mesera en seguida llego y pidió las ordenes. La verdad es que era la primera comida "formal" que tenia desde que se había mudado a Japón. La mesera se fue y volvió a los minutos con las bebidas de todos. La mayoría había pedido café pues ya les estaba llegando el baje de energías que era común en los empresarios.

—Nee Alice-chan ¿de dónde eres? —pregunto el rubio mientras dejaba su baso de coca en la mesa.

—Nací en Inglaterra y hay viví hasta que me mude a los estados unidos para estudiarla universidad. Mi padre es británico pero mi madre es americana —le dio un sorbo a su café.

—Eso es genial Alice —le sonrió la castaña.

—Eso creo —le dio un sorbo a su café.

La mesera llego al poco tiempo con la comida. El almuerzo transcurrió entre pláticas sobre el trabajo y la vida personal de cada uno de los presentes. Al terminar todos volvieron a las oficinas para continuar con sus trabajos. A Alice le habían parecido unos jóvenes muy divertidos y por lo que se veía eran muy buenos amigos. Sakura también le había dicho en el camino que varios de sus compañeros se encontraban ausentes por viajes de trabajo o enfermedades.

Al entrar a su oficina se encontró a Shizune la secretaria de Tsunade.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla Shizune? —Camino hasta el escritorio y la aludida se paró mientras le sonreía.

—Espero haya tenido un buen almuerzo Alice-san. Le vengo a traer otros documentos que Tsunade-sama quiere que revises —dejo sobre el escritorio una caja repleta de folders. —Por favor téngalos listos para la próxima semana así Tsunade-sama los aprueba y los sacamos lo antes posible.

La peliazul asintió y comenzó a ojear rápidamente los primeros folders. Por lo visto esta sería la semana más ocupada de su vida entera.

—Espero que no te moleste que los haya traído antes. Como veras Tsunade quiere terminar con esto lo antes posible así ya estarás libre para comenzar a hacer los nuevos contratos.

—No hay problema —le sonrió. La verdad si le parecía mucho trabajo para solo una semana pero así iba a ser capaz de llevar el pan a su mesa, un pan muy caro.

—Te dejo trabajar —camino hasta la puerta. —Que tenga una buena tarde Alice-san —y salió de la oficina dejando a la Norrington con el sin fin de papeles.

Las horas había transcurrido y no llevaba ni siquiera un cuarto de esos malditos papeles. Pero quería estudiar leyes, se dijo a si misma mientras algo cansada y frustrada volteaba a ver el reloj. 8:45 p.m. Le dio otro sorbo al café que amablemente le había traído TenTen al ver que esta saldría tarde del trabajo. Subrayo con un marca textos naranja un par de líneas y continúo leyendo.

Había terminado de leer otros 6 contratos cuando volvió a revisar la hora, 9:52 p.m. Hizo el intento de darle un sorbo a su café pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba vacío. Suspiro algo fastidiada. Lo único que le faltaba era quedarse sin café a la mitad del trabajo. Le dio una última revisada al documento y lo coloco en la pila de revisados.

—Alice —le llamo alguien desde la puerta. Esta se sorprendió un poco pues pensaba que ella y los de limpieza eran los únicos que quedaban en el piso. Levanto la vista y se encontró con la pelirosa.

—¿Sigues aquí Sakura?

—Sí y por lo visto tú también —le sonrió. —Alice necesito que vengas conmigo un momento.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No —negó con la cabeza. —, es solo algo que se me olvido decirte del trabajo.

—Esta bien —dejo las cosas y camino hasta la pelirosa.

Caminaron por las oficinas hasta llegar a los ascensores. Llamaron uno y esperaron hasta que llegara. Sakura presiono el botón que llevaba al lobby por lo que la morena asumió que tal vez irían por algún café o algo. Ninguna dijo nada hasta cuando ya estaban a tan solo unos pisos del lobby fue cuando la de oves verdes decidió romper el silencio.

—Veras Alice, Konoha es una de las más grandes corporaciones de todo Japón —Comenzó la pelirosa.

La de ojos azules se asustó levemente. ¿Y si había hecho algo mal y la despedían? Tal vez no era tan buena abogada como ella pensaba que lo era. Decidió mantenerse callada al menos hasta que la pelirosa terminara.

—El personal de Konoha está compuesto de lo mejor de lo mejor —¡Demonios! Si la iban a despedir. —Es por eso que antes de contratar a alguien revisamos bien toda la información de cada persona —Alice ahora se arrepentía de aquel día en el que se había ido de fiesta en la universidad ¿Y si habían quedado reportes policiacos sobre lo sucedido y ahora la estaba pagando?

El elevador se detuvo cuando llegaron al lobby pero las puertas no se abrieron. Entonces por un leve instante la británica pensó que tal vez Sakura pensaba violarla pero ese pensamiento se esfumo inmediatamente al ver que de donde se suponían debían de estar los botones para elegir el piso fueron remplazados por un escáner digital. La pelirosa coloco la palma de su mano derecha para que esta fuera escaneada y el elevador comenzó a descender de nuevo.

La británica estaba en shock. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? El elevador continúo descendiendo durante varios segundos hasta que sintió que este se detenía y enseguida las puertas se abrieron dejando ver una muy amplia habitación con mucha gente yendo de un lado para otro, varias mesas, oficinas, sillones y muchas más cosas.

—Bienvenida a AMBU —Sakura salió del ascensor y la morena la siguió aún observando todo a su alrededor. Todo el lugar de cierta manera le recordaba a la Baticueva. La Haruno camino y la Norrington la siguió hasta que llegaron a una oficina la cual parecía ser la más grande. Al abrir Sakura la puerta pudo observas a su rubia jefa sentada en un escritorio parecido al de su oficina pisos arriba.

—Tomen asiento —les indico y ambas chicas obedecieron. —Veras Alice —se sirvió sake en un vaso. —Konoha no solo es una empresa. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de los hombres lobo y los vampiros? —la chica asintió. —Pues déjame decirte que ambos existes y no solo son ellos sino también otra clase de especies.

La morena entro en un leve shock-si es que se podía entrar a un mas- ¿Qué le estaban tomando el pelo con todo eso? Sabía perfectamente sobre los hombres lobo y vampiros pues había leído libros sobre ellos mas siempre afirmaban que eran creaturas mitológicas y solo eso. Ese tipo de cosas solo podrían existir en la cabeza de alguien y ahora venían y le decían que todas esas cosas existían. Seguro todo eso era una broma, una vil broma.

—A todas estas creaturas las denominamos como _Nighters. _No todos son malos pero los que lo son deciden salir en las noches a hacer pequeñas caserías humanas. Comer sus almas, beber su sangre, ocupar su cuerpos, en fin un sin fin de cosas —bebió de su sake. —Es ahí donde entra Konoha o más bien AMBU. Nosotros nos encargamos de proteger a la reza humana de todos los _Nighters_ que no respetan los pactos que se han formado para vivir en paz. —la Norrington seguía sin articular palabra. ¿Es verdad todo eso o le estaban tomando el pelo? —Es por eso Alice que la gente que trabaja en Konoha debe de ser especial pues realmente el trabajo en Konoha es solo una fachada. —la morena abrió a un más los ojos ¿Cómo que una fachada? —El verdadero trabajo es aquí abajo. Lo de arriba es solo una apariencia frente a los ojos de los humanos.

—Entiendo —hablo por fin la chica. —, es solo que ¿yo que tengo que ver en todo esto o porque me cuenta esto?

—Ya mismo te lo explico Alice —vertió más sake en su vaso. —Veras debido a que los _Nighters_ poseen habilidades más allá de lo humano para poder enfrentarlos necesitamos tener personal que también posea habilidades.

—Y vuelvo a pregunta, ¿yo que tengo que ver con esto?

—A eso voy. Veras yo conocí a tu abuelo Christopher hace años, él trabajaba con mi abuelo precisamente aquí en AMBU —la Norrington entro en shock. ¿Su abuelo? —Si Alice tu abuelo —respondió la rubia al ver la sorpresa en la cara de la morena. —Te lo contare todo —le dio un sorbo a su vaso terminándose todo el contenido de este para después volver a llenarlo. —AMBU, como ya te dije, fue creada para proteger a los humanos y mantener el equilibrio. La organización data de muchos años atrás, bueno para no hacerla larga, hace años que AMBU se encuentra en función —tomo de su vaso. —El liderazgo lo han pasado de generación en generación a pesar de que también ha cambiado de familias en este puesto. Los líderes estamos encargados de buscar a esas personas que entre miles cuentas con la mutación en su ADN como para poder combatir a _Nighters. _Esto se debe a dos razones —bebió el resto de su vaso. —La primera razón es que en algún momento algún o varios miembros de tu familia fueron _Nighters _y estos pasaron sus genes de generación en generación. La segunda razón es que —se sirvió más sake. —el individuo sufrió alguna alteración genética por cualquier razón.

El silencio reino en la habitación. La morena aun intentaba procesar toda información dada. No solo todo lo que conocía sobre la vida había cambiado sí no que también deducía que algo tenía que ver con ella ya que si no fuera así no le habrían dicho nada. Además también estaba el hecho de que habían mencionado la participación de su abuelo en todo el asunto. La rubia bajo el vaso, ya vacío, y espero a que la muchacha hablara.

—¿Qué tenía que ver mi abuelo en esto?

—Tu abuelo junto con el mío fueron jefes de la organización hace varios años. Tu abuelo fue parte muy importante y es por eso que te convocamos a ti —hizo una leve pausa. —En cuanto vi tú solicitud para la empresa supe que tenías que ser parte de esta —volvió a hacer otra pausa y retomo con un tono más serio. —De verdad siento lo de tu abuelo —Alice bajo un poco la mirada. —, pero te necesitamos.

—Me temo que no les seré de ayuda si no es para otra cosa que no sean asuntos legales. A diferencia de todo lo que usted dice yo no nací con esos dones que usted dice. Yo soy una mujer normal, solo sirvo para los asuntos legales y ya.

—Alice, me temo que te equivocas —la aludida arqueo una ceja. ¿Cómo que se equivocaba? —Tu abuelo tenía esa alteración genética y tú también la tienes —¿Cómo que ella tenía esa la alteración? Ella nunca había notado nada raro en ella. Digo, ella siempre fue buena en la escuela pero dudaba que horas estudiando para sacar buenas calificaciones fuera un poder. ¿O acaso existía el poder de "súper estudioso"? Tsunade, al notar la confusión y exceso de información adquirida por la morena, decidió que ya era suficiente por hoy. —Sera mejor que vayas a descansar, ha sido suficiente por hoy mañana terminaremos esta platica.

La Norrington, entendiendo que de verdad necesitaba ese descanso, asintió y se paró junto con la pelirosa. Ahora que lo notaba ella no había mencionado palabra alguna en toda la conversación. Sakura la acompaño hasta el elevador, donde volvió a poner su mano en el escáner para subir, y ambas subieron al que se podría llamar primer piso. La de oves verdes se despidió de la morocha y esta salió al estacionamiento. Subió a su coche y lo arranco rumbo a su apartamento. Llego y dejo las llaves en la mesa junto con su saco y maletín. Camino pesadamente hasta la habitación y se quitó la ropa para cambiarse al pijama morado y caminar hasta la cama.

¿¡Qué demonios había pasado ese día!?

Primero se encontraba frustrada en la mañana por trabajar, aunque estaba agradecida de ello. Después de llegar a la oficina, que parecía tener más secretarias que nada, conoció a su jefa y realmente consiguió el trabajo en el cual le pagarían dinero suficiente como para pagarse un apartamento en la mejor parte de Tokyo. Su día había continuado normal a pesar de la tonelada de papeleo que tenía que hacer, el cual debía de entregar en una semana. Había hecho amigos, sus primero amigos en Japón. Había seguido trabajando algo estresada por el límite de tiempo. Y después cuando estaba pensando en retirarse a su casa todo dio un vuelco de 360 grado a otro universo paralelo. Se había enterado de que había creaturas de la noche que salían a devorar el alma humana y que por eso habían creado una organización para proteger a los humanos. Organización que solo contrataba mutantes y la habían contratado a ella, ¿ella era una mutante?

Tapo su cara con la cobija. Había sido el día más pesado de su vida. No entendía ni pisca de lo que pasaba. Decidió simplemente dejarlo de lado, al menos por la noche, realmente necesitaba esas horas de sueño después de todo aun tenia papeleo que hacer al siguiente día.

Este sí que iba a ser un trabajo MUY interesante.

* * *

¡Aqui esta el primer capitulo! Espero haya sido de su agrado.

**Aclaraciones:**

Se que al principio pareces algo aburrido en especial por todo el tema de la oficina (se que soy la unica rara que encuentra todo eso divertido ahaha) pero la accion ira tomando lugar :) Tambien al principio parece que todo el fic se encontrara alrededor de Alice pero NOOOOOO ella solo es un link que utilice para poder introducir el ambiente Konoha/AMBU y la historia de los Nighters. Pensaba hacerlo con cualquier personaje de Naruto pero me parecio mejor idea integrar a un nuevo personaje. Alice al principio sera considerada "protagonista" pero despues de toda la introduccion esta pasara a ser personaje secundario mientras que el Team 7 toma el protagonismo como era de esperarse. Bueno pues ya no se que mas tenia que aclarar. Pues cualquier duda/queja o sugerencia es bienvenida y espero el fic sea de su agrado :)

¡Gracias por leer! :3


End file.
